An Unbreakable Promise
by t a y e k i m
Summary: InuYasha says something that causes Kagome to leave, but things start happening that nobody predicted. Is it Naraku or someone closer to home? InuKag M for violence and language NO REVISIONS JUST NEW CHAPTERS FROM 7
1. Nightmare Before Tomorrow

**An Unbreakable Promise**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and Co. That title belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: InuYasha's betrayed Kagome more than once, and yet she stood by his side. What' ll InuYasha do when she decides to leave, especially before their final battle against Naraku? Can he bring her back _and_ save everyone before it's too late?

A/N: Have fun reading my first fanfic.

* * *

Chapter One - Nightmare Before Tomorrow

"InuYasha! Look out!" Kagome cried."Behind you!" Kagome's breath formed a lump in her throat as one of Naraku's tentacles missed him by a mere inch. She heaved a sigh as she saw InuYasha strike once more. Then all of a sudden, Naraku's tentacles shot out of no where and plunged themselves through InuYasha's body. Kagome's heart stilled.

"No...," Kagome breathed. It was all like a movie in slow motion. She saw him collapse to the ground and his blood gush out of his wounds. As he hit the earth, damp with his blood, Kagome saw InuYasha's eyes glaze over. "No," Kagome forced out. Her voice cracked and her throat felt dry.

"NO! INUYASHA!" Kagome ran towards InuYasha's lifeless body as he drifted away. No matter how much she ran she couldn't reach him. "No...InuYasha. What about our promise?" The sky darkened as Kagome made her way to InuYasha, whose body started to disappear. "InuYasha? Where are you? InuYasha?! INUYASHA!!!"

"No! NO! INUYASHA!" Kagome opened her eyes and abruptly sat up. She looked around in terror. Her breath came out in short gasps as Kagome tried to regain her senses. Just then Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Kaede, and InuYasha himself, ran into the hut.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" InuYasha asked while lightly gripping her shoulders. Wide-eyed, Kagome gazed into InuYasha's eyes and choked back a sob as InuYasha started to shake her violently. "Kagome! Tell me! What's wrong with you, wench?!" Kagome stared at him, unable to believe he was alive.

"Stop it InuYasha! You're going to hurt her that way!"Sango cried. "Kagome-chan? Are you okay? Kagome-chan?! InuYasha! What's wrong with her?" Kagome blinked.

"I don't know! That's why I was asking her!"

"You weren't asking her! You were trying to snap her head off!"

"Shut up! It's not my fault she's like this!"

"Yes, it is and you know it!!! If you had stayed with her instead of running off to Kikyo maybe--"

"InuYasha?" InuYasha whirled around.

"Kagome. Are you okay? Does your head hurt? How many fingers am I holding?"

"She's in shock InuYasha. She's not stupid... unlike you," Miroku said as he pushed InuYasha aside."Kagome-sama, can you hear me?" Kagome stared at him for a moment. She then turned her head to InuYasha, who had started another argument with Sango.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered. He turned around.

"Kagome... You okay?" She stared at him and nodded.

"How about you? Are you hurt?" He stared at her for a moment before answering.

"No... Why do you ask?"

"Are you sure?" She frantically searched his body for wounds of any kind.

"Kagome, I'm fine. What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Kagome looked at him, tears blurring her vision.

"InuYasha... InuYasha!" Kagome cried as tears began to spill down her face. "Oh God, oh God, oh God! You're alive! I can't believe your alive! It was so real! Oh God..." She covered her face with her hands as her sobs racked her body. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her as he tried to comfort her.

"It's all right, Kagome. It was just a dream. I'm fine. We're all okay. Not a single cut or bruise, with the exception of Miroku of course."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, monk!" Kagome set her hands down on her lap.

"Really? No one's hurt?" Kagome asked her lower lip trembling. InuYasha fought the urge to turn away. He's never seen her this way before. She was acting so... strange; so scared.

"Yup! Now let's get going before those shards grow legs and walk away," InuYasha said. (a/n: omg!!!sorry...that was so freakin' corny...!) Kagome, using InuYasha' s arm for support, tried to stand. Strangely her legs wouldn' t obey. "Come on Kagome. We have to go." InuYasha said. She looked up at him helplessly.

"I-I can't feel my legs. They feel numb. It must have been from the shock." She grinned at him sheepishly, the corners of her lips slightly trembling. InuYasha, once again, had to fight the urge to turn away. "I'm sorry...," Kagome whispered. InuYasha sighed.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. We can head off when you're ready, okay?"

" 'Kay," Kagome said. She smiled. This time her smile stayed steady. InuYasha returned the smile. She put her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. InuYasha leaned against the wall of the hut and also closed his eyes. Unaware of his presence, Kagome drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I'm reposting my chapters. 


	2. I Hate You

**An Unbreakable Promise**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

A/N: is being so pissy. Every time I think of a scene stopper (o.o.o.o.o.o) it doesn't show. But now, it works so hooray!

* * *

Chapter Two - I Hate You

The morning light streamed through the cracks of the hut as Kagome opened her eyes. She yawned. Tears appeared at the corners of her eyes and she simply brushed then off.

Kagome stepped outside, her socks absorbing the morning dew. She made her way to a nearby stream. Kagome sighed. _How long have I been asleep? It feels like days... _She paused for a moment before moving on. _I doubt that._

When Kagome reached the stream, she kneeled as close to the waters edge as possible, cupped water into her hands, and splashed it onto her face. She shivered. Despite the warm weather, the water was ice cold. Kagome laid back to relax. She sighed. As soon as she slipped into a light slumber, InuYasha and Shippo came running through the trees shouting at the top of their lungs.

"AH!" Kagome jumped to her feet as her heart thudded out of control. Both InuYasha and Shippo eyed her warily.

"Kagome...," InuYasha said, cautiously walking up to her. She clenched her fists tightly.

"ARGH!" InuYasha jumped back in fear as Kagome inched her way closer, her eyes flashing dangerously."YOU ASS!"

"Wait! Kagome--"

"OSUWARI!"

BAM.

"Bitch...," InuYasha muttered.

"InuYasha," Kagome said, her voice saccharine sweet. "DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" With that said, Kagome whirled around and stomped back to Kaede's hut, all the while cursing under her breath. Shippo clicked his tongue.

"InuYasha..."

"Shut up, runt."

"Well, it _was_ your fau -- OWWW! What the hell was that for?!" Shippo cried indignantly. InuYasha had gotten up -- the spell having worn off by then -- and had smacked Shippo upside his head.

"Keh! You asked for it." Shippo just grumbled something about immature jerks and bounced away. InuYasha sighed. _Why me?_ Just then, InuYasha felt the presence of Kikyo's Shinidamachu. "Kikyo..." InuYasha stared at her general direction before running to her... just as Kagome did the same...

o.o.o.o.o.o

_She' s here._ Kagome made her way around the trees before she reached Goshinboku. She hid behind a tree as she watched InuYasha and Kikyo converse. _InuYasha..._

"InuYasha...," Kikyo said, her voice full of regret. She averted her eyes from his. "It was a mistake," she said softly.

"What was, Kikyo?" _It's me you idiot, _Kagome thought sadly.

"It was all a mistake," Kikyo repeated. "I never should have brought that reincarnation of mine into existence."

Silence.

Kagome held her breath in anticipation. InuYasha couldn't take the silence any longer. His patience snapped as he held Kikyo tightly.

"Damnit, Kikyo! How many times do I have to tell you?! I've never stopped thinking about you! Ever!" Kikyo floundered for a moment before giving into the embrace. Kagome took a step back. She choked back a sob and turned around. She did the only thing that came to her mind. She ran.

InuYasha let go of Kikyo. They locked gazes. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear. "I have to go now." Kikyo gave him an understanding nod. He turned around and ran back to the others.

When he reached the hut, he was bombarded with questions. InuYasha looked around, trying to drown out their voices before realizing that there was something wrong with the picture. No Kagome.

"Hey! Hello? You there?" Sango knocked on InuYasha's head for emphasis. He shook his head and growled. Sango just rolled her eyes.

"Where were you?" Miroku inquired. He saw InuYasha's posture stiffen and, noticing the change of mood, shot him a look -- both understanding and disapproving. He sighed.

"Miroku?" Sango looked at the now silent monk and realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She turned around to face InuYasha, her face livid with rage. "You ass! How could you?! How could you go to Kikyo when--"

"InuYasha!" Shippo looked at InuYasha with immense hatred. Sango clamped her mouth shut. "You! It's because of you! You're the reason Kagome always leaves! You're the reason she ran off a while ago! You're the reason she's in pain! It's all because of you!" Shippo fixed InuYasha an intense glare. "I hope you're happy!"

Shippo started to sob uncontrollably. He ran out of the hut. Sango and Miroku looked at InuYasha. He broke the silence. "I think I'll go find Kagome--"

"No," Miroku said, his expression blank.

"What?"

"I said, 'No'. Don't go to her InuYasha. You'll only cause her more pain."

"He's right," Sango said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Whatever. I'll be going now." Miroku jumped up.

"You idiot!" He sighed in exasperation. "Kami... for a dog, you have an awful sense of hearing. Don't go after her!"

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because--"

"Do you love her?" Sango cut it.

"What?"

"I asked you if you love her, dumbass!" Sango snapped.

"Who?" Sango glared daggers at him. His lips formed an 'o' in understanding.

"No..."

"You sure, cause you're being a real ass about not going after her?!"

"I said, 'No'! I don't love her! I don't even like her! I love Kikyo! Kagome's nothing to me! She's just a fucking shard detect--" He shut his mouth abruptly as he stared at the horrified expressions etched on both Miroku and Sango's faces.

"Oh Kami...," Sango breathed. InuYasha slowly turned around, fear gripping his every move.

"I hate you..."

* * *

A/N: I'm reposting my chapters. 


	3. Just A Copy

**An Unbreakable Promise**

Disclaimer: I hate writing these... same as chapter one

A/N: This chapter is the longest so far... I hope I can make them longer in the future..

* * *

Chapter Three - Just A Copy

He stared at the figure before him in horror. _Oh shit..._

She stood taut, her face expressionless. Her eyes were ablaze with rage, grief, and betrayal. She spoke in a low, cold tone, the venom in her voice an almost tangent coating over her words.

"I hate you."

"Kagome." InuYasha reached to her.

"Don't. Touch. Me," She hissed.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you?" InuYasha said. Kagome feigned mock innocence.

"Me? Why, there's nothing wrong with me. Oh wait!" She gasped. "There must be. I _must_ have flaws. After all, kind, perfect people like _Kikyo_ wouldn't be treated like me would they?" Kagome spat out. "No, people like _Kikyo_ would be loved by everyone! People like _her_ wouldn't have friends that belittle her behind her back now would they?!"

"I-I didn't mean to--" Kagome tossed him an arid laugh.

"What's wrong _InuYasha_? Cat got your tongue?" He remained silent. "Oh come on! It can't be _that_ hard to think of a retort, much less say it."

"Kagome--"

"You should know _InuYasha_." Kagome tossed him a leering grin. "You, of all people, should know how it feels to be stabbed in the back by someone you love." InuYasha flinched. Ouch.

"You don't understand--"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I--"

"Bastard." Kagome smirked. "That's what you are isn't it?" InuYasha took a step back as Sango and Miroku gasped in horror.

"Kagome, stop this..."

"Why should I? You can hurt me but I can't hurt you?" InuYasha shook his head to imply that he wasn't done talking. Unfortunately, Kagome took it the wrong the way. "So let me get this straight, you get the privilege of hurting me while I have to stand by and take that load of shit?!"

"No. Kagome, this isn't you, you're not like this."

"So what, you want me to be like _Kikyo_?" Kagome said bitterly. "Oh wait, I forgot! I can't be like her can I? I'm just a copy! A fucking shard detecting copy!"

"NO! You're not! You have it all wrong! It's not like that!"

"Then what?!"

"You know! You already know that I owe my life to Kikyo! She died because of _me_! I need the jewel to repay her for all the pain I caused!"

"That's it? That's the only reason you keep me around?! To pay your debt to Kikyo?! That's it isn't it?! I'm a fucking paycheck! Not only that, I'm a fucking replacement!"

"No..." InuYasha shook his head. "I never thought of you as a--"

"Save it InuYasha; save it for someone who cares." Kagome grasped the shards around her neck and threw them at InuYasha's feet. She looked at him coldly. "Well, here's your wedding present. Have fun at your honeymoon." She turned to leave but stopped short. Kagome looked at him with eyes that glittered with unshed tears. She shook her head. "You know, I used to love you." she whispered. With that said, Kagome turned and walked away.

InuYasha stood there and blinked, still trying to grasp the meaning of her words. Then, it struck him. InuYasha ran after Kagome, completely oblivious to the fact that she had just declared her love for him. Sango fell to her knees.

"Kagome-chan..." Miroku put his arms around Sango in an attempt to comfort her. He sighed.

"He did it this time," Miroku stated. Just then, Shippo came running out of the woods.

"Where's Kagome? I can smell her. Where is she?" Shippo demanded.

Silence.

"Well?"

"She's gone...," Sango whispered. After a pregnant pause, Sango spoke up. "Shippo--"

"Don't. Don't try to explain. I know why," Shippo said bitterly. "I lost the only other person who treated me like a son," he whispered, shaking his head. "And it's all _his_ fault." Shippo turned away and walked off.

_What have I done?_ InuYasha ran through the woods. As soon as the well came into view, he spotted Kagome jump in. He followed her. However, when he jumped out he was still in the Sengoku Jidai. _Shit_. He made several more attempts. _This is bad..._

Meanwhile, Kagome stared at the seal on the well. She lost her composure and broke down in tears. Her mother, who happened to have been outside, heard her daughter's cries and ran to comfort her. However, she stopped at the threshold and stared at the crumpled firgure before her, who once was a fun loving girl with so much to live for. Kagome cried out in anguish. She called out to her mother, who ran to her daughter's side immediately.

"Shh... it's going to be okay." Kagome shook her head vehemently.

"No, no, no! It's not!" Kagome cried. "Why? Why?! It hurts... It hurts! It hurts so much..." Kagome's mother wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I loved him. I would have died for him. I'd have given him everything he wanted or needed. But no! He chose Kikyo! It's always her! I'm nothing more than a copy..." Mrs. Higurashi flinched. Kagome trembled in her mother's embrace for a while. She then took a deep breath and removed herself from her mother's comforting arms. Her mother opened her mouth to protest but shut it the moment she saw the look on Kagome's face; it was devoid of emotion.

"I'm alright," Kagome said flatly. "It's better this way." Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter leave the shrine as she felt her eyes well up with tears. Then, she too walked out never looking back for Kagome's sake.

o.o.o.o.o.o

The next day, Kagome got ready early, for once. She left without a word to her family. At school, she met up with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. They chattered on about the upcoming dance and asked Kagome about it.

"Huh? What?" Yuka frowned.

"Didn't you hear me? I asked you if you were going to the dance."

"No, I didn't and I'm not."

"Why?"

"Why not? Do I need a reason for not wanting to go."

"Yes."

"Well, too bad. I don't have one." Just then, Hojo walked into the room.

"Higurashi." Kagome sighed in exasperation.

"Yes?"

"I-I was wondering if you'd-er-um-like to go to the dance with me," Hojo said, his face red as a tomato.

"Of course she will!" Yuka piped up.

"Actually--"

"Don't mind her. She'd love to go!" Eri joined in.

"Wait--" Yuka clamped a hand over Kagome's mouth in order to silence her.

"Let's talk," she whispered. "Excuse us Hojo-kun." They huddled together and Hojo looked away. "Go Kagome-chan! He's the hottest and sweetest guy in the whole school!"

"No. I'm not going."

"Yes, you are. He's the best of the best and you are going. It's settled then." They broke apart as Kagome fumed with fury.

"She'll she you then!" Yuka said.

"Yup! Count on it!" Eri added. Kagome had had it. She slammed her tighly clenched fist onto her desktop and the four of them jumped.

"No, I won't," Kagome hissed. She looked at Hojo pointedly. "I'm not going to go to the dance with you Hojo-kun or with anyone else for that matter." She then turned to her friends. "And, I'd like you to stop messing around with my love life."

"But--"

"No, Yuka-_chan_. If you like him so much, you go out with him." Kagome looked at Hojo once more. "If you're finished, please leave. As you can see, class is about to start." Kagome faced the chalkboard, her expression blank. Hojo looked at her with a pained expression before taking his seat. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi huddled together.

"_That_ was _not_ Kagome-chan!" Eri whispered.

"She just acted like a bitch!"

"Yuka-chan!" Ayumi chided.

"Well, it's true!" Kagome turned around and met their gazes with a cold stare.

"If you're going to talk about me, then do it where I can't hear you." She turned away and raised her hand. "Sensei, if you don't mind, I'd like to be excused for the day. I'm not feeling very well." He filled out a referal and handed it to Kagome. She grabbed her bag and left the class.

Once she got home, Kagome kicked off her shoes and headed towards the stairs. "I'm home."

"Oh, Kagome." Kagome stopped.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor." Kagome sighed in exasperation. _Can't Hojo take a hint? I mean I specifically told him off._

"Who is it?" Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome a sly smile.

"If you want to know, go see for yourself. He's waiting for you in your room." _So it_ is _him._

"Fine." Kagome made her way to her bedroom. However, she hadn't expected to see the person standing before her, his back turned to her. She wasn't ready to face him yet. The pain and anger was still fresh, and yet he had the nerve to show his face--or in this case, back. He was gazing out the window appearing to be calm and serene, or so it seemed. She gasped in horrified shock and swallowed the lump in her throat as the firgure before her turned around, ever so slowly replacing her fear with bitter resentment once more...

* * *


	4. A Heart Wrenching Decision

**An Unbreakable Promise**

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one...

A/N: I know that Kagome is like way OOC in this fic but I hate the meek little girl she usually is so I changed her to a person that has a piece of me, okay? In addition, read my other stories. I know that you're thinking, "If this is so bad how can the others be good?", but The Night I Died (along with Facing Reality, False Identity, and We'll Meet Again.) are going to be my main objectives after this fic and the other two parts so please read and review my other stories.

* * *

Chapter Four - A Heart-Wrenching Decision

"You..." Kagome jabbed a finger at InuYasha's face. "What are _you_ doing here?" He shrugged indifferently and turned away. Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at the stoic before her. "_InuYasha_," she spat out. InuYasha faced her once more, undaunted by her icy tone and frosty glare.

"Kagome."

"What?" she snapped.

"Why are you mad?" Kagome guffawed, amazed by his stupidity.

"Why? Why?! Oh, I'll tell you why! I knew you loved Kikyo. I know that you still do, but I thought -- I always thought -- that I was at least your friend. I was a fool for trusting you. According to you, I don't mean a thing. You don't even like me so why don't you do us all a favor and just throw yourself off a cliff!"

InuYasha looked at Kagome placidly while flinching inwardly at her words. His eyes were flashing with emotion. They revealed his pain, anger, remorse, guilt, and regret. "Leave InuYasha. I want you to leave."

"No." Kagome sighed, exasperated by his adamancy.

"You tire me InuYasha." Kagome shook her head. "Go; go back to our friends; go back to the Goshinboku and _Kikyo_; go back to your life and I'll get to mine which is currently on hold, no thanks to you." InuYasha looked at Kagome, pain eminent on his usual cocky demeanor.

"Please Kagome..."

"What? Please what? Do you want me to forgive you? Is that it? No, wait, let me guess. You want me to remove the rosary, right? Fine." Kagome walked up to InuYasha and yanked the rosary off. InuYasha winced as the beads clattered all over the floor. Kagome reached out once more to pull off the locket she had given him before they met and defeated Kaguya. InuYasha jumped back and shook his head.

"No, Kagome. I didn't want that. I--"

"So what? Do I have to do everything _you_ want? Doesn't what _I_ want matter anymore? Did it _ever_?" InuYasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Of course it does," InuYasha whispered tenderly as Kagome ceased her floundering.

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does." Kagome drew in a shaky breath and shook her head.

"No, it doesn't, and it never will, not as long as you have Kikyo."

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"Everything, InuYasha. Everything." Kagome pulled away. Please go." He shook his head vehemently.

"No."

"Please."

"I said, 'No'." Kagome looked at InuYasha with pleading eyes.

"Why? Why won't you leave? Why can't you see what you're doing to me?!"

"Kagome--"

"Being with you hurts me InuYasha. It hurts me so much that I can't breathe. I need time to heal. I need time to think. Please. I don't want to look at you. I _can't_ look at you. I can't look into eyes that long to see Kikyo. Please, just go." InuYasha looked at Kagome with dejected eyes.

"How long?"

"As long as it takes." InuYasha gave Kagome a reluctant nod.

"Then I want the rosary back." Kagome looked at him with a baffled expression.

"Why? You're free now." InuYasha shook his head.

"No. I want it back."

"Are you sure?" He gave her a hearty nod. Kagome picked up the little marbles off the floor as the light made them gleam. She then bound them together using Kaede's spell and placed them over his head and around his neck. He gave her a somber smile and jumped out the window.

Kagome stuck her head out the window and watched as InuYasha went into the wellhouse. She turned away with a sullen face and slid to the floor. Kagome crossed her arms over her knees and buried her head between them. A loud sob erupted from her throat as she clutched the sleeves of her uniform.

Kagome grabbed a nearby object -- her alarmclock -- and threw it against her bookshelf. A shelf fell loose and books toppled to the floor. Kagome continued to cry, oblivious to the state her room was in -- books were scattered all over the floor and the clock was a jumble of parts and shards of glass. Kagome soon started to mumble incoherent sentences.

"Why?!" Kagome half screamed, half muttered. "Why did you make me fall in love with you?" She drew in a shuddering breath and buried her head between her knees. "It's all your fault! It's your fault that I love you. _You_ made me fall in love. What's the point?! You don't even love me back! You still love Kikyo!"

"I hate you! I hate you for making me feel this way! I hate you for hurting me... I hate you for making me love you, but most of all, I hate myself; I hate myself for loving you... for _allowing_ myself to love you..."

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Kikyo?" Kagome stared at the woman before her, an arrow directed at her chest.

"I never should have created you, you worthless piece of filth," Kikyo said coldly. Kagome blinked a few times before she laughed. It wasn't her usual bubbly, care-free laughter. It was hard and bitter, and full of remorse.

"I know. Why did you? I would have been better off dead." Kagome looked at Kikyo with eyes full of hatred. "All of this is your fault. It's your fault that I live every day praying it to be my last." Kikyo stared at her, her mouth agape. "Surprised?"

"Kagome?" InuYasha reached out tentatively. Kagome just ignored him.

"Why Kikyo?! Why did you create me?! I hate you! I hate all of you! Every fucking day! It's because of you that I want to end it all! I'm only fifteen and I'm talking suicidal! Do you even know how that feels?!" Kikyo looked at Kagome with an illegible expression.

"Yes, I do. I know it enough to hurt."

"Don't play games with me," Kagome ground out. "You have the one thing you want! I don't! I _can't_, and it's all because of you!" InuYasha placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She jerked away and glared daggers at him. "Don't touch me!" Kagome shrieked. "This is your fault too!"

"Kagome..." InuYasha reached out once more and Kagome slapped his hand away.

"Do you want it to end?" InuYasha whirled around to face Kikyo.

"Don't you dare Kikyo."

"Yes, I do." InuYasha turned to Kagome with a pained expression.

"Kagome, you can't!"

"What do you mean I can't?! It's what I want! I want to die! You should be happy! When I die, Kikyo will have the rest of her soul back! You guys can live happily ever after!"

"No! I--"

"InuYasha," Kikyo said placidly. "Move." She aimed an arrow at Kagome once more. "Say your prayers girl," Kikyo said as she got ready to let the arrow fly.

Kagome smiled bitterly. "I already did..."

o.o.o.o.o.o

Kagome's head snapped up. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the dark. She reached out to her bedstand for her clock. _Oh yea..._

Kagome got to her feet and walked over to her bed. She scrambled onto it and crawled to the light switch. Kagome jumped as bright light was suddenly emitted from the far side of her room. She looked around, noting the damage she had done.

Kagome made her way around the wreckage to the door. She went downstairs to get a broom. She then ascended the stairs with a broom in one hand, and a dustpan in the other. Kagome made a face after looking at her room once more. With great reluctance, she swept up the glass after setting in the shelf and placing back the books.

Kagome sighed and plopped down onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling and started to count sheep in an attenpt to go back to sleep. However, try as she might, she couldn't; she wouldn't. Kagome had no intention of sleeping, let alone going back to her horrific nightmares.

She got to her feet, walked over to the window, and gazed out into the night. The moon was full and it gave off an eerie yet comforting glow. The stars gleamed and lit up the sky. The Goshinboku threw shadows over the entire shrine, making it look dismal and melancholy. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes and blur her vision. She shook them off, refusing to let them fall.

_InuYasha..._ Kagome looked at the wellhouse. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for blaming everything on you. It isn't your fault. It never was. It's mine._ Kagome switched her gaze to the stars. _If this is what love is supposed to be like, then I don't want it! Take it back!_ Kagome shook her head arduously. _I'm going to start over. No Shikon no Tama. No Sango and Miroku. No Shippo and Kikyo... no InuYasha._

Kagome placed herself on the windowsill and swung her legs over so that they dangled over the side of the house._ I'm going to make something of myself. I'm going to live InuYasha, even if I have to do it alone... No matter what, I'm going to live life to fullest._ Kagome got down and rubbed her eyes. She went downstairs and out the door to the wellhouse. Kagome sat down onto the edge of the well and got ready to jump in. _I can deal with you not loving me. I can even deal with your love for Kikyo, but..._ She shook her head. _I can't live knowing that I don't mean anything to you. You mean so much to me it hurts. If you feel nothing for me, then it's better that I never go back. You can have Kikyo and the future you always dreamed of, and I'll live knowing that you're happy. If you're happy, then I'm happy too..._

o.o.o.o.o.o

As long as it takes...

_How fucking long does it take to get over a little argument?! But... I guess it makes sense. I'd need time if I was mad._ InuYasha scowled. _But half a day?!_ (a/n: yes, i kno. he's so damn impatient.. but that's typical InuYasha)

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku discussed their current situation at camp, unaware of InuYasha's presence.

"What are we going to do Houshi-sama?"

"What _can_ we do?" Sango sighed.

"_We_ can't do anything," Sango said somberly. "Only InuYasha can." InuYasha froze on his perch in the tree. _Me?_

"I know. That's the problem." InuYasha scowled once more. _I'm the problem?_ "Houshi-sama, do you know how much Kagome-chan cares about InuYasha?"

"Yes, I do."

"If only InuYasha did..." _What the fuck are they talking about?_ InuYasha pondered.

"Sango, InuYasha has a skull that's a mile thick. He will never see Kagome's love for him." _Hey! I don't have a skull that -- wait, did he say love? _InuYasha was shocked. No, he was beyond shocked. He was stunned to the core of his very being. What he didn't realize was that he felt the same way. He didn't know that her touch sent jolts of electricity through him, making his skin tingle. He didn't know that her smile melted his heart. He didn't know that her voice got him through the day and that every single part of her sent him through an endless world of bliss.

Just then, InuYasha smelt a familiar scent of strawberries and peaches. He could also smell a hint of lavender. InuYasha jumped down from the tree and ran to the well with Sango and Miroku not that far behind. When he reached the well, he was hit with an onslaught of various scents. The acrid odor of death filled his senses almost overriding the smell he had previously encountered. However, he found no sign of Kikyo anywhere. InuYasha heard a faint rustling and looked to his right.

"InuYasha...?"

* * *


	5. Our Last Good Bye

**An Unbreakable Promise**

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one... bleh

A/N: Kagome is OOC for a reason. I don't like it when girls are all clingy and weak so I made her tough. Don't worry. She'll break down sooner or later.

* * *

Chapter Five - Our Last Good-Bye

InuYasha's eyes grew wide in recognition.

"Kagome..." InuYasha took a step towards her. She, in turn, took a step back.

"Don't."

"Kagome?" He took another step closer.

"Stop."

"What's wrong?"

"This," Kagome said, opening her arms wide in emphasis. "This is what's wrong." She drew a deep breath and looked at InuYasha with wide, empty eyes. "No more, InuYasha..."

"Kagome, what're you talking about?"

"No more! I don't want any of it anymore!"

"What do mean?"

"I'm going back. I'm going back and I'm going to stay. I'll never go through the well again." InuYasha stared at Kagome incredulously.

"You say that all the time and end up coming back."

"No! I'm serious! I'm never coming back!" InuYasha looked at Kagome, still skeptical. "Don't you get it InuYasha? This is the last. Our very last good-bye..." Understanding began to penetrate InuYasha's mind.

"No... Kagome." InuYasha shook his head. "No! You can't!"

"Yes, I can."

"No!" Kagome looked at InuYasha defiantly.

"I can and I will."

"Kagome," InuYasha said, his voice thick and hoarse with emotion. "You can't. I-I--"

"You what? What's the reason I can't leave? Why can't I go home?" InuYasha worked his jaw and bit his lip.

"Because, I'll miss you." Kagome looked at InuYasha with eyes full of doubt and laughed bitterly.

"You? Miss me? You shouldn't trick people like that, InuYasha. It's not nice." The said hanyou blinked in confusion and scowled.

"I'm not tricking anyone!" He cried vexedly. "It's true! We'll all miss you! Is that so hard to understand?!" Kagome gave InuYasha a blank stare and sighed.

"Yes, InuYasha, it is. You wouldn't know. You don't go through what I go through every day. You don't have to." Kagome's voice started to increase in volume and her voice soon became shrill. "You don't suffer every single minute of your life! You can be happy! You _will_ be happy! I won't! I _can't_!"

"Kagome--"

"Stop! Don't come near me!" Kagome shrieked. "Why?! Why won't you understand?! Every time you touch me, I want something more! Why do you have to make me want something _I can't have_!

Her outburst was met with silence. Kagome's eyes grew wide in horror as she dropped to her knees.

"Oh God..." She shut her eyes and placed a hand over her mouth as she started to shiver violently. "Please don't tell me I-I-oh God." Kagome opened her eyes, misty with unshed tears. She looked at InuYasha's stunned firgure and choked back a sob. _See?! Look at what you do to me! Oh InuYasha! Are you that blind?! Can't you see how much you mean to me?! You're making me fall in love with you all over again when all you do is long for Kikyo! You love her so much, that you can't see me! Do you know how much that hurts?!_

"Oh InuYasha! I'm so sorry! I-I never meant to say that out loud-oh God..." _You're not even looking at me... you don't care._ Kagome's body shook with her silent sobs. _You'll never understand. All I want is for you to love me, to care about how I feel. I want you to hold me and whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I want you to tell me that everything will be alright, that we'll be together forever. But now, all I want is to forget._

InuYasha shook himself out of his reverie as Kagome's poorly muffled cries reached his sensitive ears. "Kagome..." InuYasha said as he walked up to her huddled, trembling form. She looked up at him with eyes full of terror and jerked back.

"No!" Kagome tried desperately to crawl away. "Stop it!"

"Kagome what--"

"Shut up! Even your voice drives me insane!" Kagome cried as she clamped her hands over her ears. _I can't love you! I just can't! But I do! Oh but how I really do love you! If only you understood! If only you could see how much I want you!_ Kagome shook her head fervently. _It's not fair! It's not fair at all! Oh if only you could understand!_

Kagome let out a shuddering sigh and whispered almost inaudibly, "I don't want it anymore." InuYasha opened his mouth to speak but shut it as Kagome started speak. "I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore." Kagome started to crawl closer to the well. InuYasha, sensing her move, lurched forward and grabbed one of her ankles.

"Kagome! Stop acting like this!"

"Let go of me!" InuYasha only held on tighter. "Why?! Why won't you ever let me be happy?! Is that so much to ask for?! I hate you! I hate you for hurting me!" Kagome clamped her eyes shut. "But I can't. I can't hate you. I want to hate you so much. I want to not care." Kagome looked at the hand clutching her ankle as hot, salty tears made their way down her face. "But I can't. I don't know how. It's just not fair..."

InuYasha stared at Kagome's bowed head and tried to sort through his mind for a coherent thought. However, everything crowded his head as he tried to take in what Kagome had said. Kagome raised her eyes and met InuYasha's. She looked at InuYasha sardonically and kicked away his loosening grasp. InuYasha started and Kagome stood up to leave.

"It's not fair that I have to suffer like this, InuYasha." Kagome whispered coldy. "I've always put you first. No matter what you always came first to me. But I come in second to you and I always have to act like everything is just fine. I always have to pretend. Well, I'm done playing my part." Kagome wiped away her tears. "I'm going home and I'm not coming back.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She made an effort to stifle her yawn and failed. She got up to change ready to face the days on end without InuYasha or anyone else. When she finished, Kagome ate and left for school.

Every day dragged on monotonously for Kagome. However, unbeknownst to her, Kagome was slowly but surely keeping her own promise. She was forgetting her double life and InuYasha without even breaking a sweat. The burn of betrayal had finally been put out to ashes and the pain of a broken heart had subsided to a dull ache.

The bell for dismissal rang, signaling the end of the day as kids hurried out the gate. Kagome took her time leaving the school with her friends. She was drifting off again to a world filled with love, hate, and betrayal. It was filled with demons and poor, defenseless humans that were being torn to pieces by slovenly, famished monsters with ghastly fangs and cold, beastly eyes. Everywhere she turned she saw red. She felt the smell of the blood and rotting flesh cloy her nose and choke her. She tasted the metalic, coppery blood of her beloved and a sudden wave of nausea swept over her. Then, it was all gone.

She blinked and shook herself out of her trance. Kagome walked along home more than slightly perturbed by what she had just seen and felt. She shivered. _InuYasha_ she thought. _What's happening to me?_ Kagome shook her head with vigor. _I don't want to forget anymore! I want to remember!_

Kagome ran the rest of the way home while her friends desperately tried to keep up with her. When they reached the shrine, Kagome ran into the kitchen to make tea literally flying into the room just barely evading a collision with the wall. She stood in the middle of the kitchen for a moment trying to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. After the tea was made Kagome carried the tray up to her room. As soon as she stepped through the door her room and friends vanished. She dropped the tray as the room started to transform into the black obscurity of death. Kagome almost screamed. She looked around as a glutting and pungent odor reached her nose. She gasped and coughed as the smell began drowning her thoughts in fear and chaos.

Then, she saw it. It was the decaying corpse of InuYasha. She could see little insects eating away at his flesh as she looked at her bloody hands and let out a blood-curdling shriek.

Her eyes darted from side to side as she tried to collect her wits. _InuYasha! Oh God! That had to be a dream! It just had to! But it couldn't have been! I saw it! I _felt_ it! God! InuYasha!_ Her friends looked at Kagome with worried eyes as she tossed and shoved things into her oversized, yellow bag with fervor and passion.

Kagome finished her packing with ardor and ran down to the well to prevent the premonition she had just witnessed._ I have to go back! I have to save InuYasha! _She climbed over the well and ran towards Kaede's hut. Just as the hut came into view Kagome stopped short and choked back a sob for she was absolutely certain that she could smell faint traces of blood. Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her and awaited the unexpected.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Couldn't think of anything else. 


	6. Revelation

**An Unbreakable Promise**

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one...

A/N: After this story, I'm going to take a mini vacation and work on my other stories. Then, I'll write my sequel. Maybe not. I haven't updated for so long that I don't deserve one anymore. But please be patient. I started high school and am worried that I won't do well.

* * *

Chapter Six - Revelation

Kagome looked around frantically. She looked at the forest floor and gasped in horrified shock. There was a trail of blood leading to the hut and with a silent cry, Kagome ran in. When she entered, Kagome was greeted with a slightly mangled InuYasha and a fuming Sango looking across the room at a lecherous houshi (priest) and his straying hands.

"InuYasha," Kagome breathed. Everyone started and looked up. Kagome turned her gaze to InuYasha's wound. There was a very deep gash from the tip of his left shoulder down to his hip. The bleeding had stopped somewhat but the sight of his melting flesh and his shoulder bone made her stomach do things Kagome never thought possible. Then, the smell hit her.

Kagome felt herself drowning in a thick black abyss.Kagome felt her eyes grow heavy and fell in a dead faint. Everyone got up with a cry and rushed to her aid. Now, if Kagome had known that the smell of blood was actually the tonic for healing, she wouldn't have collapsed. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"Kagome-chan, what's happening to you?" Sango whispered. She looked sharply at InuYasha. He was looking at Kagome who was ashen pale. InuYasha's eyes were so full of anguish that Sango couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Too bad she misunderstood his source of grief.

_Why Kagome?! Why did you come back?!_ InuYasha thought fervently.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. She heard muffled voices beyond the door of the tiny room. Kagome crawled over to it to listen. She was painfully aware that the topic was about her so she made an effort to stay calm and indifferent.

"Well InuYasha, what do we do now?" Miroku asked quietly. Sango looked at him poignantly and spoke up.

"We wish for her well-being that's what."

"It's her fault. She brings these things upon herself. Why should we do anything about it?" InuYasha said nonchalantly. Miroku threw him a reproachful glance as Sango sprang to her feet.

"You jackass! Do you enjoy watching others suffer?! Do you enjoy making Kagome suffer?! I can't believe Kagome feels the way she does after all you put her throught!" she spat. InuYasha's ears perked up as Sango bit her tongue to silence herself.

"What did you just say Sango?"

"Nothing," Sango answered. InuYasha looked at her through narrowed eyes and scowled.

"Answer me!"

"I just did!" Kagome looked at the pair, amused by what Sango had said. _Sango's right. I love him when he doesn't give a rat's ass about me._ Kagome thought. She looked at the situation with caustic humor and finding it funny, burst out laughing. Her three unsuspecting friends jumped at her sudden laughter. Tears of mirth and sorrow ran down her pale face as she clutched her sides. Kagome hiccuped and chuckled whilst her friends stared at her trembling form.

"You're right Sango!" Kagome managed to choke out. "You're absolutely right! Why _do_ I feel like that?!" The laughter died in her throat and she began to sob. "Why?!" Kagome cried furiously as tears of frustration and anger trailed down her face. "Why?" she whispered. Sango ran up to Kagome and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Oh Kagome! I'm so sorry!" Sango atoned. Miroku looked at the shocked hanyou with pity and shook his head. He turned back to Kagome who had managed to escape Sangoe's embrace.

"But you know what? It's okay! I don't care anymore!" Kagome practically screamed. "I'm fine now! Everything's great! Just great!" Kagome's voice cracked. Unaware of the tears she was shedding, Kagome kept talking. "I'm not mad anymore! I'm not sad or depressed! I'm happy!" Kagome laughed and choked on her tearful sobs and said, "See?!"

"Oh Kagome!" Sango cried. _Do you know how phony you sounded? Do you know how painful it is to watch to pretend?_ Kagome wiped her eyes with her sleeve and jumped to her feet. She ran outside and started to pirouette. Kagome was still giggling when she flopped onto the grass. _Am I insane? What's wrong with me? I'm laughing when everything hurts now more than ever._ She chortled at the thought._ Maybe that's what's so funny._

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up to find Shippo running towards her.

"Shippo-chan!"

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he buried his head in her arms. "You're back!" Kagome smiled warmly at the little kitsune(fox) yokai (a/n: that's the original spelling people! i checked!) and hugged him.

"Yes, I am." Shippo looked up, surprised at Kagome's somber tone. Kagome smiled once more and stood up. She handed Shippo over to Sango and turned to the rest of the crew. "I'm going to walk around for a bit. I need to clear my head." About a minute or two after Kagome's departure, InuYasha followed.

"InuYasha!" Sango hissed.

"What?!"

"Don't follow her!"

"Why not?! She never said we couldn't!"

"But she never said we could!"

"Whatever! I'm going anyway!" InuYasha ran after Kagome as Sango watched him leave. _You idiot! She said that she needed to clear her head! It means that she wants privacy!_ Sango stomped back into the hut to wait for her friends.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Kagome walked along a nonexistent path as she thought about nothing in particular. InuYasha jumped after her wondering where the hell she was going. As the pair reached a clearing, they were hit by a blast of frigid air... in the middle of spring. They both looked up to find Kikyo sitting in a tree with her Shinidamachu. Both of them stopped.

"You," Kikyo said coldy.

Kagome met her glare with a steady gaze and said, "It's me." Kikyo flew down from the apex of the tree and walked toward Kagome.

"You filthy piece of trash!" Kagome didn't even flinch. "How dare you fall in love with my man!" This statement affected Kagome greatly. In a split second, she was in Kikyo's face livid with rage.

"You're the load of shit here Kikyo. At least what I feel is true." Kikyo cackled with malicious glee and summoned up her minions. They wrapped themselves around Kagome and held her up.

"You're pathetic. You can't have InuYasha. He's already mine." InuYasha's grew wide as he began to understand how Kagome truly felt about him.

"I know," Kagome whispered painfully. "I already know. You don't have to rub it in." She looked up at the darkening sky and chuckled wryly. "Do you know how much I hate being who I am? Do you know how many times I've thought of just ending it all?" Kagome looked at Kikyo with burning hatred and said, "You don't and you won't ever have to. I hate you for that. I hate everything because of you." Tears began to sting her eyes and she cursed under her breath.

Kikyo looked at Kagome with slight amusement and said, "Do you really care that much for a worthless hanyou?" InuYasha flinched as Kagome looked at Kikyo with fury.Kagome exploded. It was as though a bomb had gone off inside her.

"Shut up you fucking whore! You may want him to change but that doesn't mean I do! Don't ever talk about InuYasha that way!"

Kikyo flashed Kagome a sinister grin and said, "What'll you do about it?" Kagome looked at Kikyo with utter loathing.

"You son of a bitch. You don't deserve to live." Kikyo laughed at Kagome's impotence and shook her head.

"You really are pathetic." Kagome looked at Kikyo evenly and leered.

"So are you."

"Sankontesso!" Just then, InuYasha flew out of the grove of trees and slashed Kikyo to pieces. She shrieked and dropped to the floor in a heap of clay and bones. As the dust began to settle down, the Shinidamachu vanished. InuYasha kicked away Kikyo's remains and ran to help Kagome. However, InuYasha withdrew his outstretched hand as Kagome looked at with incriminating eyes.

"Why?" Kagome whispered. "Why did you kill her?" InuYasha sighed and looked at Kagome sullenly.

"I don't know. I guess it was because I finally realized that this wasn't the real Kikyo."

"I see."

"Look Kagome--"

"No. It's alright. I understand." Kagome forced herself to smile and turned around to leave. "I guess I kept my hopes up to high..." InuYasha looked at Kagome's retreating form and leapt forward.

"Stop walking away from me! Am I that awful to look at?! Are you that ashamed that I'm a hanyou?! Is--"

"Don't you ever talk about yourself like that." Kagome cried. She wrapped her arms around InuYasha and clutched his waist cutting off his tirade. "I've never thought of you as just a hanyou. I've never cared about the fact that you were one." InuYasha returned the embrace after the shock wore off. (a/n: fluffiness!)

"Then why do you run from me?"

"Because, I can't stay knowing that I mean nothing to you." Kagome started to pull back. InuYasha held her tighter.

"Shut up. That isn't true." Kagome laughed petulantly.

"Isn't it? I heard you say it InuYasha. I was there, remember?" InuYasha shook his head.

"I didn't mean it. It's just that--" He paused.

"Go on."

"Kagome, you know how hard it is for me to say what's really on my mind."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I can't exactly explain how I feel about anything right now. Everything is so confusing. Before, all I had on my mind was saving Kikyo. Now, I don't know. I just don't know."

"I know what you mean." InuYasha buried his head in Kagome's hair breathed in her scent of wild berries and flowers. Kagome rested her cheek on InuYasha's shoulder and closed her eyes. "InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"It's almost time." InuYasha felt himself become tense and nodded stiffly.

"I know. You ready?"

"No." InuYasha smirked.

"You scared?"

"No." InuYasha frowned.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm not scared. I'm terrified." Kagome clutched InuYasha's haori (shirt). "I'm not ready to fight, InuYasha."

"I know but we have all the shards. We just need Naraku's now. We even got that stupid ookami (wolf) to give us the shards in his legs." Kagome giggled at InuYasha's tone.

"Come on InuYasha. Koga isn't that bad."

"Yes, he is." Kagome shook her head in defeat.

"I still don't get what you have against him."

"Neither do I." The couple laughed at InuYasha's statement. They pulled away and met each others eyes.

"We have to go back."

"I know." Kagome took hold of InuYasha's hand.

"Ready?"

InuYasha gave her had a quick squeeze and whispered, "Yeah."

"Then let's go." The two walked away hand-in-hand unaware of the pair of eyes staring after them.

* * *

A/N: I told you that Kagome would break down. 


	7. Reluctant Resolution

**An Unbreakable Promise**

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one...

A/N: I know what you're thinking: oh my God, she updated?! Yes, miraculously I did. I got a sudden inspiration to write a few chapters. I don't know what spurred on this writing spree (maybe all the other wonderful fics I've been reading?) but it's come and I'm taking full advantage of it. Just realize that I'm doing this completely un-beta-ed and un-proofread (I know that un-proofread isn't a word). I figure that since this momentous writing frenzy is fleeting, I have to do as much as possible in one sitting.

Once again, sorry for being a lazy ass and not writing anything for over a year. I have officially been accepted to college (University of California Santa Barbara) and will not have much time. Still, I hope I can do more that just study Latin and oceanography.

* * *

Kagome trembled and opened her eyes to her forbidding room. Ramblings of _so cold, too cold, wha – where?_ escaped her chapped lips as she sat up. She edged over to the side of her bed and gingerly placed her feet on the hardwood floor. Kagome hissed as the cold of the floorboards bit into her numb legs; she relished the pain.

With wide, wondering eyes, Kagome studied her toes as she wriggled the feeling back into them. That was the only thing keeping her grounded in what she believed to be reality: physical pain. She never felt any in her dreams, visions, whatever. She sighed as the pinches in her legs subsided to a dull, tingling sensation.

She didn't know what to do. What was she supposed to do?

_What do I do?_

Tears of hopelessness filled her eyes.

_Goddamnit, what am I supposed to do?!_

Kagome clenched her eyes shut in a futile attempt to keep her tears at bay. No, she would not cry. She was done with tears.

She opened her eyes; anger swam deep within the chocolate brown of her irises and she scowled. She didn't like confusion. It left her feeling helpless and she had decided earlier on that it was not, absolutely _not_, pleasant to feel so, especially when it forced her to depend on –

"No…" _No, no, I'm not going to think about it, about _him. No.

What was she supposed to do?

Kagome closed her eyes in resignation. She would have to go back. Kaede might know, Miroku might know, InuYasha might _be the damn reason_.

No supplies: no ramen, no homework (who the fuck cared anyway?), no picture of her family, no first-aid kit.

No uniform.

It was too familiar, too _comfortable_. Instead, Kagome resolved to wear loose navy slacks, an elbow-length, deep maroon turtleneck, and sneakers. She slung a sweater over her shoulder and scribbled a brief note for her mother to find.

Kagome stealthily snuck out to the well and gazed into it once there. The moon cast ominous shadows across the walls as each step of the stairs creaked under Kagome's weight.

_I have to do this. I think. I have to.._

With one final look back at her home, Kagome took a breath and jumped into the well.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I _know_ this chapter's short. I just wrote whatever. Remember, no beta, no editing, you're getting the.. uh.. skeleton of the chapter (for lack of better terms).

If any of you have noticed my writing style has significantly changed (or maybe it's just significant to the writer?). I hope this is better. I hate how I wrote the previous chapters. I also hate that I can't find said chapters on my laptop. I thought I had transferred them from my desktop computer to my laptop. Apparently, not.

I lost each and every chapter of all my stories. If I plan on writing any of them, I'm going to have to start from scratch. I guess that's better considering my writing in jr. high was sub par (it still might be). Anyway, I hope you don't completely hate the chapter or me.

Oh yeah, and the line break thing that I used to separate the story from my notes doesn't work anymore, so you're stuck with hyphens. Sorry.


	8. Awkward Return

**An Unbreakable Promise**

Disclaimer: I'm going to stop writing these for this story now… freakin' annoying.

A/N: Once again, no beta, no editing, just the raw blueprint of the chapter.

Also, keep in mind that all my ideas for this fic is now very vague in my mind. I came up with this fic _years_ ago. It's just a jumble of nonsense that I have to isolate and decipher, so pardon my struggles in writing this story.

Another thing… I noticed this a little too late but… my IY gang is way OOC. My bad..

Someone mentioned that she didn't understand the previous chapter (I'm going to assume it's a girl since the word 'chick' is in the name). Chapter 6 was basically another one of her vision/dreams. Chapter 7 is her waking up from it and deciding that she needs to go back to the Sengoku Jidai to fix whatever the hell is wrong with her. Hope that clarifies a few things.

* * *

InuYasha jerked awake. He knew this scent; he'd know it anywhere.

_Kagome._

He flew out of the tree and ran toward the well. He couldn't believe it. A string of _please_ and _Kagome_ and _I'm sorry _drifted into his mind in a desperately hopeful and silent mantra.

_Please._

o.o.o

Kagome crawled out of the well and into the clearing. She breathed in the fresh scent of pine and oak and smiled softly. She could never get anything remotely resembling the wonderful smells of the forest back in the city. For a rare, fleeting moment, Kagome felt content; she felt… free.

With a rush all too sudden, Kagome came face-to-face with InuYasha. A strangled gasp slipped from her lips as she jerked back. She placed a hand over her chest to steady her pounding heart.

"Jesus… you scared me."

InuYasha gave her a flinty stare. "That's all you have to say? You disappear for weeks and—" with a mock high-pitch voice, "'Jesus, you scared me' is all you can say?"

Kagome gazed impassively. "Well, you did."

InuYasha growled in annoyance. "Why the fuck did you block off the well?"

"Because I—" Kagome froze. "What?"

He scoffed. "Don't pretend you don't know. Why did you close the well? Afraid I was going to drag you back?"

"I – what?" Kagome shivered.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, reaching out for her shoulder.

Kagome flinched visibly. "I'm _fine_. Fine. Just fine."

InuYasha's heart clenched at her reaction. "Okay… so why'd you close it?"

"I-I—" She swallowed and whispered brokenly, "I didn't."

InuYasha frowned in worry. "Kagome?"

"What's going on? What—what's going on? What the _hell_ is going _on_?! This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to come back and _fix this!_ Why are you telling me this?! Why are you just adding to everything?!"

"Hey—"

"Don't touch me! Don't—don't—I-I can't… can't…" Kagome hugged her body to herself as her body shook violently. "Please don't."

InuYasha's hand dropped uselessly to his side. He stared at Kagome with something akin to horror. Was Kagome losing her mind? Was something _making_ her lose her mind?

InuYasha stepped forward and almost immediately Kagome cowered. "Stay back. Don't, just don't touch me."

"Okay. Kagome, let's go to the hut, yeah? Everyone's there. We can call on Kaede and figure out what's going on." _Figure out why you're acting crazy._ "Sound good?"

Kagome nodded jerkily. "You go first. I'm going to walk… behind you… so I can see—see where everything is. First."

InuYasha raised both hands in a gesture of surrender and began to walk backwards. "Okay. See? I'm not going to hurt you, Kagome."

Kagome stared intently at his chest and muttered. "First. Go first."

InuYasha sighed and turned around. What happened to Kagome?

_What the fuck did they do to her over there?_

o.o.o

"Wait here."

"Okay… okay."

InuYasha watched her for a moment and walked into the hut. Kagome paced restlessly. She needed to relax; she needed to think; she needed some goddamn control.

_Calm the fuck down! I came prepared remember? I said—I said that I could do this, that I have to._

Kagome bit her lip.

_What am I so afraid of?_

Kagome's shoulder slumped in defeat as she dropped to her knees.

What's happening? I don't know what's wrong. I don't know—what?—I—help me…

She bit down harder.

_I want to go home._

o.o.o

Inside the hut InuYasha paused. Was what he said too much for Kagome? Did he do something that unforgivable?

Will she leave me?

No. She promised. Kagome keeps her promises.

InuYasha sighed. How was he going to fix Kagome if he didn't know what was wrong with her?

He walked up to Miroku and nudged him with his foot. He mumbled incoherently and shifted away. Overcome with impatience, InuYasha gave him a sound kick in his side. With a yelp, Miroku shot to his feet.

"The hell? What happened? Is something wrong?" Miroku looked about wildly looking for his staff.

InuYasha jerked his head toward the entrance of the hut. "Kagome's here and—"

"Oh, she came back! That's wonderful news. We should wake the others." Miroku moved toward Sango.

"No, wait, listen to me. She—"

"Sango," Miroku said while stroking her shoulder lightly, "Kagome-sama is back."

"Mphmf? Wha—?"

"Kagome-sama has returned."

Sango woke up instantly. "What? She came back? When?"

"Just now."

"Fuck! Would you listen to me for one second?!"

Sango and Miroku jumped at the outburst as Shippou jolted awake. "Shut up, dog face, I'm trying to sleep."

InuYasha glared at the fox kit. "Fuck. You."

"InuYasha!" Sango admonished.

"Keh…" He crossed his arms. "If you'd all just _listen_ to me the first time…"

"What is it then?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha's eyebrows furrowed. "I—there's something wrong with Kagome. I don't know what happened—she—" He hesitated.

Miroku prodded gently. "What?"

Softly, "She seems crazy. I mean—she's afraid of me and she's never been afraid of me. I—" Ducking his head in shame, "I don't know what to do."

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks as Shippou glared at InuYasha. "Well, maybe she's crazy 'cause of you. You're the one that's always hurting her feelings."

Inwardly, InuYasha winced. He's right, most of her emotional scars were his fault.

InuYasha opened his mouth for a retort when the straw door rustled.

Kagome stepped in tentatively. "It's cold. Why's it so cold? I thought it was spring?"

The questioning tone did not go unnoticed by the older members of the group.

Shippou jumped up in joy as he ran to his surrogate mother. "Kagome! I knew you'd come back!"

He stopped short however, when Kagome backed away toward the door. "Stop."

Shippou's lips quivered as his eyes filled with tears. "Kagome?"

"Don't. Don't touch me. Don't—I—" She looked around at everyone and said meekly, "Don't"

"Kagome-chan? Are you alright?" Sango approached her cautiously.

Kagome moved away. "I'm fine. Where's Kaede?"

Miroku spoke up. "She's back at the village. A child was poisoned by some plant and she left early in the afternoon to treat her."

"Oh… were you all sleeping?"

"Yes, we were. It's quite late, Kagome-sama."

"Oh, right, right. I was sleeping too. I think. I forgot."

Before anyone could ask how she could possibly forget she said urgently, "I need to talk to her. When's she coming back, tomorrow?"

"I believe so. Kagome-sama, why don't you come inside more? It's warmer."

Kagome blinked. "Is it?"

"Yes, you said so yourself that it was cold outside."

"Oh, I don't remember. But it's okay. I—I feel more comfortable here. Where's Kaede?"

The gang looked at her and each other with concern. What _was_ the matter with Kagome?

"She'll be back tomorrow, Kagome-chan. Remember? Houshi-sama just told you so."

"Mm..'kay. So that was real? Fine, fine. Tomorrow, right? Okay. So I'll just wait, right?"

Kagome curled up into a ball and drifted off to sleep by the door. Her motives were obvious to the members of the group: it was easiest to run away. As the Inu-tachi contemplated their next course of action, they could only think that tomorrow was a long ways away.

* * *

A/N: So yeah… here's the next chapter. I know that you're all probably suffering from shock or stroke or whatever else is induced by extreme surprise but there you have it: I'm writing it! Now, this story was supposed to be the first part of a trilogy. However, I'm not sure if I'll actually make it so. Reason? It would mean that I'd have to write the other 2 stories. If I end it with just this one, I won't have to.

Now the problem is that I _want_ to write the other parts… sort of. I mean, the work isn't appealing, but I happen to like my idea for this three-part saga so…

Eh, whatever. That's for later. Anyway, does anyone know the name of the mountain in episode I think 108? It was supposed to be so pure that Kikyo couldn't get near it. I think it started with an 'h' or 'f'.. it might have had both. I need it for the story.

One more thing, I know that this is short. I can't write long chapters. At least, for this story I can't. So I'm very, very sorry but you'll have to make do with the meager portions that I give you. Much love to you all! :D


	9. Kagome in Wonderland

**An Unbreakable Promise**

A/N: So, I remembered the mountain. That piece of information, however, is pretty useless now considering it like.. BLEW UP in the freaking anime. Eh… oh well. My story, my rules.

From this point on, Mount Hakurei was not destroyed by Naraku, or InuYasha or that stupid priest man. I changed certain sequences and facts of the actual anime to fit my story. Don't like? Tough.

Anyway, enjoy

* * *

Kikyo. _Kikyo._ She was standing _right there._

What the hell was she doing there?

Kagome drew back as Kikyo stepped forward.

"Foolish girl."

Kagome frowned. "Excuse me?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes in rage. "Do you have _any_ idea what you're getting yourself into?"

Kagome bit back an uncannily animalistic snarl and ground out, "If I did, would I be in this predicament?"

Kikyo sniffed in disdain. "Well, it's all because of your short-comings."

Kagome clenched her fists. "I'm sorry I don't know everything like you do. After all, it's _totally_ my fault that I'm _normal_ and you're _not._"

"You need to be able to control them."

"Control _what?_" Kagome cried in exasperation. "If I knew what I was dealing with, I wouldn't be losing my mind! If I didn't have all of _this—,_" she waved her arms about, "—to deal with, I could be at home, studying, being happily ignorant of all this-this _madness_."

"You need to _learn_."

Kagome shut her eyes tiredly. "No, what I need is an extra strength Tylenol. Or a Xanex… pull off a do-over or something."

Kikyo looked at her with blank indifference.

Kagome sighed. "Nevermind. What do I have to do?"

"First things first. Wake. Up."

"What?"

Kagome gasped and her eyes shot open as she jerked awake. The gang was around her in an instant trying to comfort her.

"Shh… Kagome-chan, it's okay, it's just a nightmare." Sango reached out to pet her hand when Kagome pulled back from her touch.

"Please, _don't touch me_."

Sango dropped her hand forlornly but acquiesced. "Sorry."

Kagome looked around ignoring all the worried faces before her eyes. "Where's Kaede baa-chan? I thought she was coming back today."

"She is. She's probably on her way," Miroku said.

Kagome nodded. "Okay. That's good. I'll wait for her."

"Kagome-chan, is something the matter?" Sango asked softly.

Kagome hesitated before answering quietly, "Yes, very."

InuYasha rushed forward. "What is it then?" he growled.

Kagome winced and whispered, "I don't know. I don't know _anything_. That's why I need to talk to Kaede baa-chan. I need to fix this."

"Kagome…"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry InuYasha but I can't tell you anything when I don't even have the answers. I'm just as lost as you are."

_Except Kikyo might know something. How does she always know _everything_?_

"Then tell me why you sealed the well. Tell me at least that."

Kagome drew her body closer to herself. "I didn't. That's what I don't understand. Things are happening and I can't explain them."

"But—"

"I don't know!" Kagome burst out. "Why does everyone keep expecting me to _know_ these things?"

Miroku frowned. "Everyone?"

Kagome froze. Everyone noticed.

"Kagome-sama?"

Kagome held up a hand. "Stop, just _stop_ it. You'll all find out soon enough. Just wait, for heaven's sake."

InuYasha opened his mouth but Kagome cut him off. "No. Not another word."

InuYasha grumbled in annoyance and impatience and he plopped down onto the floor of the hut. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou shook their heads. Really, he was hopeless.

Kagome looked out the window. "She has to hurry. I don't know…"

o.o.o

Kagome opened her heavy eyes and met one of someone -- or something -- whose face was too close to hers for comfort. She squeaked in surprise and whatever or whoever was there vanished. Kagome slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in the middle of a forest (surprise, surprise considering the era and region she's in). She guessed that whatever was staring at her in her sleep was most likely a harmless animal.

When she moved to stand up pain shot up her spine and she fell back into the grass.

_Wha—?_

Kagome looked down at her legs and ran her hands over them firmly. No broken bones. She did the same to her ribs and her back. She felt around her insides incase of internal injuries. Nothing. She was fine.

So what the hell?

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Her voice echoed eerily throughout the woods as Kagome realized that there was absolutely no sound save for her own shuffling and breathing. "What kind of a vision is this?" Kagome mumbled grumpily.

She tried to stand up again but failed once more. Kagome muttered curses in irritation.

Suddenly, there was a rustle to her left. Kagome tensed as she awaited whatever potential danger was heading her way. It grew louder and louder and then – POP! – a—what the hell?—a rabbit?

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. It was, however, short-lived. The furry little animal continued to stare at her with a piercing gaze no animal should harbor.

_Demon?_

The rabbit huffed and Kagome could swear on her future grave that it _rolled its eyes_ at her.

"What the—"

"Come. Hurry. We're late."

The rabbit – yes, the rabbit – spoke. Kagome got the impression that she was in either a drug induced hallucination (damn those mushrooms) or she was the new Asian Alice in Wonderland. Neither prospect seemed appealing.

"Um… excuse me mister—er—miss?—rabbit, what, pray tell, am I doing here? And are you seriously _talking_ to me?"

The rabbit chittered in frustration and he—she?—held out a paw. "Come _on._ The queen is waiting for you."

Kagome wished to God she'd wake up as the realization that she was conversing, actually conversing, with a rabbit dawned on her. "Look, I can't move. I cannot physically lift myself off the ground so if you want to me to be somewhere," Kagome shrugged, "carry me."

To that, the rabbit raised a fuzzy brow. "Fine."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "What?"

The rabbit scampered forward and reached for Kagome.

She put up a hand. "Woah, I wasn't serious. How in the world would you be able to _carry_ me? You weigh less than my foot."

"Whatever. All I know is that the queen needs to talk to you. She said that she has certain 'duties'," insert air quotations, "to explain to you. So if you just want to sit there forever then be my guest, but if you want your questions answered, I suggest—"

"My questions?"

"Yes. You're curious as to why all these things are happening to you, no?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Then, we must hurry."

"But I _can't_ move."

"Hush. You just haven't _tried_ hard enough. Go again."

Kagome swallowed her indignation at being treated like an invalid and attempted to stand up once more. She rose to her feet with grace and ease.

The rabbit grinned smugly. "See? Now, follow me."

Kagome scowled at the rabbit's retreating form as she wondered what this particular vision had in store for her.

* * *

A/N: Again, no beta. I didn't even reread this. No proofreading whatsoever. You've been warned.

Also, yeah, I know it seems as though I smoked one blunt too many when I wrote this. Shockingly enough, I was completely sane (well, as sane as I could be). I didn't write this at an ungodly hour, nor was I experiencing a sugar high (or a high of any kind), nor was I temporarily out-to-lunch in my upstairs brain. No, the idea of an _Alice in Wonderland_ satire hit me whilst I was writing. It might have had to do with the fact that I was on the phone with my friend moments before and she's an avid AIW _fuhreak_. But hey, no harm, no foul, right?

And truth be told, I don't have a particular timeline or storyline I'm following. I am literally writing whatever my brain tells my fingers to type. As you can see, I'm not bothering to stay in character. If this isn't your "cup of tea" then I suggest you go read a great InuYasha fic _not_ written by me. As for those of you who like Kagome in a new and _normal_ (not doe-eyed-innocent) light, feel free to read on.

But don't misconstrue my intentions with this story. There is a point to most (oh alright, _some_) of what I write.

Happy back to school, everyone!


	10. Seven Heavenly Virtues

**An Unbreakable Promise**

A/N: Another chapter. I couldn't help it. Watching "Supernatural" puts me in a mood (of some kind… don't know exactly what). But hey, it gets the job done.

And if you guys have any thoughts on what I write or any complaints, feel free to bitch and moan to your satisfaction. For the record, I'm not one of these who pine for reviews. Well, not too much anyway. Hehe. Still, I'd love to know your opinions. You hate it? Great. Tell it to my face. Love it? Even better. Give me a pat on the back. Just whatever? That's the best. Apathy just proves how boring you are. (I'm kidding, I really am.)

And if you have any questions, ask. I'm not going to hide away the details because I'm afraid spoilers will make you stop reading. Curiosity is healthy (to a certain extent at least). I'd love to feed it.

Anyway, college is starting in a week. I'm psyched and terrified.

Let's get the learning on!

* * *

_Where is this stupid rabbit taking me?_

Kagome ran after said rabbit all the while wondering why exactly she _was_ following it. And really, why a _rabbit_ of all animals?

"Ow!" Kagome cried as she tripped on a root and fell forward, scraping her knees and shins on the bark. "Stupid tree, stupid rabbit, stupid visions, stupid InuYasha…"

The rabbit stopped abruptly.

Kagome stumbled. "What—"

Its ears twitched. "She's here. We're here."

"Who, the queen?"

The rabbit – who had been standing on its hind legs – bowed down and got on all fours. "Pay your respects!" it hissed.

Kagome quickly got down to her knees wincing as the dirt bit into her wounds. "Okay, okay. You could have warned me beforehand."

Before them stood a very large tree much like the Goshinboku. A loud moan came from the tree and echoed into the woods. Kagome pressed her body to the ground anticipating the worst possible scenario. The tree creaked and rocked as it came to life. It uprooted itself and began to shake violently. Kagome said a silent prayer.

"You're late," a voice boomed. Kagome jumped in fright.

"I'm sorry, my queen. The girl was being stubborn."

Kagome turned to the rabbit with an oh-you-did-not-just-dump-all-the-blame-on-me expression. To her shock, the rabbit returned her look with one of its own: oh yes, I did.

"Snitch," Kagome hissed.

"Silence!" The surrounding trees rattled as the tree spoke.

Kagome squeaked at clamped her mouth shut.

"That's better," a relatively normal voice said. Kagome whirled around and came face to face with—Tinkerbell?

Kagome's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me, right? Am I in a fairytale parody of some kind? I thought my visions were supposed to help me not further convince me into seriously seeking out professional help."

The – God help us – _fairy_ just smiled. "Oh you poor thing. There, there, we'll help you."

Kagome just sighed. "Please, don't patronize me. I'm losing sleep over all of this. What is going on? What-what am I supposed to do? What does this all _mean_?"

The fairy flew toward the large tree. "One question at a time, dear. I'm not as young as I look."

"Is this a joke? Really? I mean, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, what's next? Snow White?"

"Oh, how'd you know?"

At that exact moment, a train of seven elves walked out from a group of underbrush.

Kagome gaped at them disbelievingly. "You're serious. Oh my God, I've officially lost my mind."

The fairy tittered. "Oh no, far from it. This is just a beginning." The fairy drew closer. "Something big is happening, Kagome and you're literally the only one who can stop it."

"Yeah, but why me? Why do I have to be the only one?"

The fairy shrugged. "I don't know. But you were chosen."

"Chosen? By who? You?"

"Oh no," she chuckled lightly, "I'm only the queen. I'm not God or anything."

"Queen of what, the fairies?"

The fairy tsked. "Sarcasm does _not_ suit you, my dear. No, I'm not the queen of the fairies – great pun by the way – I'm the queen of nature."

Kagome frowned. "But I thought Mother Nature was just a myth—a-an urban legend."

"She is. Mother Nature is something people came up with because they needed an excuse to sacrifice cattle. No, I'm the real thing. And severed cow's heads don't appease me. No, what I want is for the world to be righted."

"What?"

The fairy sat on the shoulder of one of the elves. Kagome guessed Grumpy because he didn't look too happy to have Queen Arbor Day park herself on him.

"The world is on a scale, Kagome and the odds has been tipped in favor of the dark side. Yin and yang isn't just a part of Chinese culture and history, it's real. The reason the world can survive is because the good never outweighs evil and vice versa. There's a balance. It's fragile, but it's there. At least, it _was_."

Kagome unconsciously leaned forward as the fairy lowered her voice ominously. "Naraku is making a mess out of that. He's thrown the world off the kilter. He's even using purity to protect evil. I'm not sure how that's possible but he's doing it. And do you know why?"

"Because he wants to rule the world under darkness?"

"Yes, he does. But he's as dumb as he is smart."

Kagome frowned. "What? What d'you mean?"

The fairy narrowed her eyes. "The world can't be overcome with evil. It just can't."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good though, right? That means he can't win."

"Yes, it does. But neither do we."

Kagome scrunched up her nose in confusion. "Huh?"

The fairy closed her eyes. "In order for this particular world to survive, there has to be a balance. Life and death, good and evil, right and wrong, dark and light, whatever has an opposite, both must exist. In equilibrium. If Naraku takes over the world, chaos is the least of your problems."

The fairy opened her eyes. "Whether it's evil or good, if something is overpowered, everything just _ends_."

Kagome choked on her words as the truth hit her right in the face. She opened and closed her mouth several times before she was finally able to speak.

"End—what?—you mean, we all die?"

The fairy shook her head. "No, it all just disappears. Nothing will cease to exist. There will be no death, no afterlife, no Heaven or Hell, just… _nothing_."

Terror struck Kagome's body.

_Nothing?_

"But how—?"

"That's how _existence_ was created. Where there is one driving element, there is a counter-force. The beginning and end of _existence_ isn't life or death, it's _everything_. It's true, you can't have good without evil. We need the essentials of both worlds – so to speak – to keep everything going."

"And-and that's how God created life?"

"No, that's how God was created."

Kagome gasped. "What?"

"God is the epitome of good, purity, empathy, sacrifice, mercy, love, the works. He is the keeper of Heaven. In contrast we have Satan, Lucifer, the devil. El Diablo, no? He's evil personified; greed, hate, lust, anger, pride, even brilliance. He is the keeper of Hell. They're not the creators, they're a part of the puzzle."

Kagome's shoulder sagged in defeat. "So asking God for help—"

"Would be useless and stupid thing to do."

Kagome dropped her head in her hands. "This-this—no way—I can't believe this—this is outrageous—I—"

The fairy flew before her. "Is it, Kagome? You travel through time. It's impossible yet you do it."

"How-how do you even know all of this?"

"Because, I'm a part of it. I'm Nature. In a sense, I'm a symbol of all that is pure. I happened, I wasn't caused."

"So, what's your opposite, technology?"

"Ah, that's what you'd think. No, it's humans."

"But, aren't we a part of Nature? We're technically animals, we breathe and move, we're organisms, how—?"

"No, you aren't. That's what I mean. Humans create things; you _cause_ things. That isn't pure."

"So, we're the symbol of corruption? I mean, that's the opposite, isn't it?"

"Yes, but not necessarily. The thing about humans is that a few are gifted with 'happening' not 'cause'."

Kagome shook her head. "What?"

"You were 'caused', yes, but that's something that 'happened'."

"That makes no sense. You're contradicting yourself."

"Ah, but think about it. You weren't supposed to be born as Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation, but Kagome Higurashi, the school teacher."

"I was supposed to be a school teacher?"

"Yes, however, because of what Kikyo did, you were forced into being something you weren't meant to be. So you were 'caused' but that 'cause' was a 'happening' to you."

"Um…"

"Simply put, Kikyo is the bad guy."

"Wait, but Kikyo has stronger purifying powers than I do. How does that work? She's bad but good?"

"No, Kikyo was never 'good'. If you're pure, basically, you're God's angel in human form. That's what you are. Kikyo happened to get lucky by being a 'happening' and not a 'cause'. That's how she has the gift. It's a mess. Kikyo has the power, but not the essence. She harbors desires that aren't clean."

"But I'm not pure in essence either! I'm selfish. I-I-I want Kikyo to go away and leave InuYasha alone; I want InuYasha to love me; I want to be happy; I want all of this to go away. I'm not a saint!"

The fairy raised a brow. "Of course not. I never said you were. Saints are deities. You can't be human and be a saint. You are an angel, a floating angel to be exact. You do God's dirty work to keep things going."

"But… angels are pure."

"Yes, and you _are_. You want Kikyo gone but you don't act on it because you know it's wrong and selfish. You want InuYasha but you stay silent because you want him to be happy. You want to be happy but not at the expense of the happiness of others. You want all of this to go away, oh sweetheart, we all do. Despite what you think, you're good. You're just a big ball of sacrifice."

Tears filled Kagome's eyes. "I am?"

The fairy's eyes softened. "Yes, you are. You're soul is immaculate whether you believe it or not."

Kagome nodded slowly. "Okay… but I have to ask, why are you all Disney characters?"

The fairy giggled. "Well, we can't show you our real form. So, we took on the shapes of figures that you're familiar with."

"So, you're not a freak Disney movie?"

The fairy laughed once more. "No, no worries."

"I wasn't _worried_ or anything—anyway, what do I have to do?"

The fairy grew serious. "You have to go to Mount Hakurei."

"I'm sorry, where?"

"Mount Hakurei. When you wake, Kaede will be there. Ask her about it. She'll know. You have to go there and kill—"

"Naraku?"

"No. You have to _kill_ Kikyo, and—"

"What?! No, I can't do that. InuYasha will be heartbroken!"

"Ah see? Angel. Anyway, _kill_ Kikyo, _destroy_ Naraku."

"What's the difference?"

"Killing something takes away its life so that it can move onto death. Destroying something erases it. It's no longer in existence. That's what you have to do to Naraku. Get rid of him permanently."

"Okay, so how do I do that?"

"First, kill Kikyo _and_ the priest that's helping Naraku."

"A priest is helping Naraku? A _priest_?"

"Yes. Once again, same situation as Kikyo. He got lucky. Anyway, you have to kill them. That will dispel the tainted purifying powers that are protecting Naraku."

"Kikyo's protecting him? And tainted purifying powers is an oxymoron."

"Not consciously, no. But her presence helps him. And I don't care. Your powers are stronger than Kikyo's because they're clean. Hers aren't. If her arrows pierce you it's not her power that'll kill you but the arrowhead. Also, you have to train; you're going to have to hone your powers so you can control them and use them without needing a medium."

"A medium?"

"Yes. A wand is a medium for a witch or a warlock; the tessaiga is InuYasha's; a feather is Kagura's; a mirror is Kanna's; a staff is Miroku's; a bow and arrow is yours and Kikyo's. If you learn to use your powers, you'll be able to harness it without a weapon. _You_ will _be_ the weapon."

"I-I—but how?"

"These visions will become more frequent. In them, you'll be trained by the deities of the elements. And I don't mean water or fire. That's still me. No, these gods are from each corner of the universe. And just like we have the Seven Deadly Sins, we have the Seven Heavenly Virtues. Five of them create the points of a star: a devil's trap. The other two are at the center but at opposite ends: north and south. Naraku isn't smart enough to unlease the powers of the Sins, but we're smart enough to entrust you with the Virtues."

"So, every night, I train?"

"Yes, starting from the new moon. You will train for seven days. And each god will give you a message. Decipher it, and it will help you. If not, then it's useless."

Kagome nodded again. Her mind was swimming with an overload on information. She felt the start of a migraine.

"And another thing. You have to find Midoriko before you start training."

"What? Why?"

"She will give you something. I don't know what, but she will."

"Okay. So, I wake up, talk to Kaede about some mountain—"

"—Mount Hakurei—"

"—right, talk to Midoriko, train, kill Kikyo, and get rid of Naraku?"

"In short, yes."

"Oh great, that's great. So the survival of the world – no, excuse me – _existence_ rests on my shoulders?"

"Yes."

Kagome clenched her eyes shut as an exhausted tremor ran through her body.

So this was it, huh? She wanted to know and now, she knew.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

A/N: How was that? I actually sort of went off on a tangent with this chapter. I had never intended this when I came up with the story. "Supernatural" is seriously getting to my head. But, I like this idea better. It's more abstract and it's very biblical yet… not so much. I also like making Kikyo evil without actually making her evil. It's cool. :D And I know this was a lot of dialogue. I couldn't help it. It was necessary to reveal the "big picture".

Again, no revision whatsoever. You're getting what I write as soon as I finish writing it. Hot off the press, fresh out of the oven, that sorta thing.

Despite the fact that this is straying from the original idea, I like it.

So, thoughts anyone?

Oh and I'm putting this out there _before_ I'm bombarded with questions. I keep saying 'god' and not 'goddess' because deities aren't people, they're spirits. So, it makes sense for them to be either androgynous or completely genderless.


End file.
